Pinkie Pie, Ben 10, Generador Rex Héroes Unidos!
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Secuela de Ben 10 Ultimate Pony. Ben ha sido capturado y Pinkie Pie viene al rescate, con un poco de ayuda de Generador Rex. Espero lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**Vylgax no puede tener el Ultimatrix, por eso tía Pinkie Pie, te lo confío...**

Twilight silbaba alegremente mientras se paseaba por el pueblo lista para preparar el Festival de Verano, cuya gran ceremonia de apertura se celebraría en Ponyville ya que el año pasado no pudieron hacerlo gracias al problema con Nightmare Moon; pero ahora todo estaba más que listo. Y lo mejor era que esa noche también celebraría un año de alegrías junto con sus queridas amigas. Estaba de excelente humor y todo estaba listo para la celebración; únicamente le faltaba verificar en Sugar Cube Corner.

Spike fue el primero en reaccionar, estaba silencioso; demasiado. Iba advertirle a Twilight pero era tarde, ella ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando de pronto Pinkie Pie corrió como bólido hacia fuera.

—¡Pinkie Pie! — Gritó Twilight.

Pinkie retrocedió varios pasos y se puso a dar interminables saltos frente a Twilight.

—¡Ah, eres tú Twilight! Lamento mucho esto pero estoy muy emocionada. Mi Pinkie-sentido me está advirtiendo que una gran aventura está a punto de empezar y me muero de ganas de saber qué será esta vez.

—¿Crees que sea algo peligroso? — Preguntó Spike mordiéndose las garras.

Pinkie paró sus saltos un momento y pareció considerarlo unos segundos; pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza mientras ponía la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Pues no tengo ni idea pero estoy emocionada. ¡La última vez que sentí esto fue cuando me gané un sobrino de la otra dimensión! ¿Recuerdan a mi sobrino Ben? ¡Tal vez venga de visita!

—Bueno, mejor les advierto a las demás que algo grande va a pasar — dijo Twilight recordando todo lo que pasaron desde que el sobrino de Pinkie Pie vino a quedarse unos días. Todavía habían algunas casas en Ponyville que no habían reparado sus ventanas luego del ataque de la forma alienígena Eco-Eco.

—¡Oki Doki Loki! — Dijo Pinkie Pie saltando hacia otra parte. — De todos modos todavía tenemos mucho tiempo; nuestra gran aventura no comenzará sino hasta que esté anocheciendo.

Y sin más se alejó saltando.

—En serio que no comprendo nada a esta poni — dijo Twilight entrando a la pastelería para verificar que estaba listo todo el trabajo de los Cake.

**...**

Una poderosa luz roja perturbó la paz del bosque Everfree, la cual poco a poco se iba transformando en una especie de portal de la cual un joven potro salió disparado. Era un poni terrestre de unos diecisiete años, color azul marino, melena corta color negro e iba vestido con una chaqueta roja con blanco y unas gafas de soldador en la cabeza. El potro se sobó el chichón producido por el impacto.

—Viejo, eso no estuvo bien — se quejó el potro mientras se trataba de parar pero no podía. Entonces dio una revista a su cuerpo de poni y soltó un grito de asombro. — Vaya, así que a esto se refería Tennyson con que mi cuerpo iba a cambiar un poco.

Recordó las últimas palabras que le escuchó decir a su amigo antes que él mismo le disparara con esa arma dimensional diseñada por su hermano César. "Recuerda bien el nombre: Pinkie Pie. Necesito que le entregues el paquete a ella y a nadie más"

—Con que Pinkie Pie — dijo el potro. — Muy bien, que no se te olvide Rex, buscas a Pinkie Pie. A Pinkie Pie.

Luego echó una rápida mirada a donde estaba.

—Perfecto, primero que nada, ¿a dónde fui a caer?

Un rugido lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndolo que se volviera. Atrás de él había una extraña criatura como lobo, pero parecía estar hecha de diferentes pedazos de madera y hojas y demás. Rex levantó una ceja.

—¡Órale, y yo que creía que trabajando para Providencia ya lo había visto todo!

El lobo se lanzó sobre Rex, que saltó hacia atrás para evadir el ataque. El lobo rugió y lanzó un poderoso zarpazo contra el chico, que instintivamente puso su casco para protegerse, convirtiéndolo en una gigantesca mano robótica que desvió de un manotazo la garra de la bestia. Y antes que el monstruo pudiera reaccionar, Rex saltó sobre él volviendo su casco a la normalidad y colocándolos sobre la criatura al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para concentrarse.

Un extraño brillo apareció bajo el lugar donde él colocó su casco al tiempo que sonaba una especie de silbido. El Timberwolf rugió de la impaciencia y soltó otro zarpazo contra Rey, que salió disparado hacia atrás.

—Pero qué diablos... Tennyson me aseguró que mis poderes funcionarían aquí. Ah, claro, otra dimensión. Esta cosa no es un Evo.

Saltó justo a tiempo para esquivar otro ataque del monstruo.

—¡A ver cachorrito, a ver si aprendes a comportarte! He peleado con otros más grandes que tú y más malos también.

Dicho esto, transformó su casco izquierdo en lo que parecía un gigantesco cañón. La parte de aquel cañón se alargó y arrancó varios pedazos de tierra y piedras que luego comprimió e introdujo dentro de sí. Y antes que el monstruo pudiera reaccionar, los proyectiles de tierra y piedra lo derribaron en el acto convirtiéndolo en un montón de ramitas.

—¿Cómo te quedó el ojo feo, verdad que nadie puede meterse con Rex? — Se burló el potro.

Entonces vio cómo las ramas eran levantadas por un aura mágica y poco a poco formaba de nuevo a la criatura.

—¡Perfecto! Creo que lo más prudente será irme de aquí — dijo el chico transformando sus cascos traseros en una especie de motocicleta voladora con la cual se alejó de lo que quedaba de ese Timberwolf.

Tenía que llegar rápido a aquella que se llamaba Pinkie Pie, ¿pero cómo encontrarla? Entonces se fijó en el paquete, una especie de caja hecha de un metal verde que él no conocía y que tenía la insignia del reloj de su amigo Ben. Ésta comenzó a parpadear de forma irritante y proyectó una luz hacia una dirección.

—Bueno, supongo que así la encuentro — reflexionó el chico mientras se dirigía hacia donde la luz le indicaba. — Pinkie Pie, que no se te olvide Rex, debes hallar a Pinkie Pie...

Pero conforme avanzaba se dio cuenta que el bosque en el que se había metido era muy profundo y que de alguna manera se había internado en el centro del mismo. Gruñendo, le dio más velocidad a la su motocicleta y avanzó lo más que pudiera; pero según sus cálculos no llegaría a la civilización sino hasta el anochecer.

**...**

Este año en Ponyville, a sugerencia de Pinkie Pie, decidieron hacer un gigantesco festival nocturno para esperar el glorioso momento en que la Princesa Celestia levantaría el Sol y oficialmente daría comienzo el verano. Habían puesto todo tipo de pequeños quioscos para que ponis de todas las edades llegaran a divertirse; y luego de todo un día de duro trabajo y planeación, Twilight se dio un merecido descanso recorriendo el festival junto con sus amigas. Applejack soltó un quejido.

—¿Qué pasa Applejack? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Como respuesta, la poni señaló a uno de los quioscos y todas soltaron el mismo quejido. La dueña del quiosco era una irritante unicornio color azul que retaba a todos. Y para colmo, las saludó alegremente en cuanto las vio.

—¿Cómo están señoritas? ¿Quieren probar su suerte probando las habilidades de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie?

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó una muy fastidiada Rainbow Dash.

La unicornio se encogió de hombros.

—Pues pongo un pequeño y legal negocio de apuestas. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es retarme a hacer algo que tú haces y si lo hago mejor, pues pagas. Si no, yo te pago. He perdido varias veces pero ganado la mayoría. En fin, ¿quieres probar?

—Muy bien, a ver si puedes hacer... — comenzó Rainbow Dash, pero Applejack la jaló de la cola.

—¡Tranquilízate, por Celestia Rainbow Dash! ¿Es que no puede pasar un día sin que quieras retar a alguien a un duelo ridículo? Hay tantas cosas por hacer, no malgastes tu dinero en tonterías.

La pegaso cian miró furiosa a Applejack.

—¿Y por qué crees que perderé?

Tirxie le sonrió presumida.

—Porque si es cierto que me falta mucho para superar a Sparkle, soy muy hábil en la magia niñita. ¿Entonces, le entras?

Rainbow se mordió la lengua y siguió de largo pero entonces Pinkie comenzó a saltar como loca.

—¿Qué pasa Pinkie Pie? — Preguntó muy asustada Fluttershy.

—¡Pinkie-sentido! — Anunció ella. — ¡La aventura está por comenzar!

Las seis amigas se pusieron en alerta, lo que sea que Pinkie estaba advirtiendo, iba a ser grande. Entonces del bosque salió un joven potro de color azul, con chaqueta roja y gafas de soldador.

—¡Hasta que al fin! — Gruñó para él mismo. — Juro por dios que ese maldito bosque no tiene fin. Ya qué...

Las seis amigas iban a preguntarle algo cuando Trixie se adelantó.

—¡Ey niño! ¿Quieres ganarte algún dinero extra? ¿Estás dispuesto a apostar?

Rex se quedó como de piedra por unos instantes y luego rebuscó en sus bolsillos.

—De hecho no me caería nada mal, pero no tengo nada con qué apostar en este momento. Tal vez luego.

Trixie sonrió malvadamente y le guiñó un ojo a Rex.

—Ya habrá otras formas de pagar, como trabajando para mí lo que queda de la noche. Ahora, ¿quieres apostar o no?

Rex se quedó pensativo y luego sonrió.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

—Bien, haz lo que sea que mejor hagas y luego yo vendré y te superaré — dijo Trixie. — Si lo logro gano, si no; tengo doscientos bits que te están esperando sólo a ti.

—Oye, yo que tú no lo haría — advirtió Applejack.

Pero Rex ya se había adelantado y tras colocarse las gafas...

—Lo que mejor haga ¿no? Muy bien, prepara la pasta amiga, porque yo te mostraré de lo que soy capaz.

Entonces de su espalda nacieron una especie de gigantescas alas metálicas con un ventilador en el medio; con las cuales Rex se elevó por el aire y ahí transformó su casco derecho en una gran espada, la cual blandió varias veces antes de hacer desaparecer su equipo de jet-pack y transformar sus cascos traseros en grandes piernas mecánicas con las cuales aterrizó estrepitosamente frente a todos los presentes.

Trixie sólo acertó a arrojarle la bolsa de bits muda de la impresión mientras retrocedía horrorizada. Rex miró a su alrededor, su pequeño acto había atraído la atención de todos los ponis. Desgraciadamente para él más que asombrados, estaban horrorizados.

—Bueno, creo que no me lo pensé muy bien — dijo Rex volviendo sus cascos a la normalidad.

—¡UN MONSTRUO! — Gritó alguien entre el público.

Se hizo un pánico general y varios guardias reales, que estaban ahí por seguridad de la Princesa Celestia, se lanzaron contra Rex que usó sus manos mecanizadas para retenerlos sin tener que hacerles daño.

—Por favor... — suplicó tratando que todo el mundo mantuviera la calma. — Por favor... sólo estoy buscando a alguien llamado Pinkie Pie. La encuentro y me regreso por donde vine. No tenemos que calentar la cosa.

Rainbow Dash se elevó amenazadoramente.

—¿Y tú qué tienes con Pinkie Pie?

—¿La conoces? — Preguntó Rex mirando hacia arriba.

—¿Qué te importa, criatura? — Preguntó la pegaso acelerando a toda velocidad contra el chico.

Rex saltó hacia atrás liberando a los guardias y transformando sus manos mecanizadas en unas más pequeñas que generaron una esfera de energía alrededor suyo; que expulsó a Rainbow Dash en cuanto impactó debido a su gran poder.

Twilight estaba a punto de intervenir cuando una sombra cruzó el cielo y la Princesa misma aterrizó entre las amigas.

—Dime muchacho — dijo ella con calma. — ¿Quién eres y qué deseas con Pinkie Pie?

Rex miró a la recién llegada. Por el plante que tenía debía de ser la Princesa de la cual Ben le había advertido. Y era una suerte porque en cuanto apareció, los guardias parecieron calmarse un poco y esperar instrucciones.

—Me llamo Rex Salazar y traigo un importante mensaje para Pinkie Pie. ¡Un mensaje de Ben Tennyson!

Todos los ponis se quedaron mudos de la impresión. Pero luego de sacudir la cabeza para recuperarse, la Princesa Celestia interrogó a Rex con la mirada.

—¿Oí bien? ¿Dijiste Ben Tennyson?

Rex asintió.

—Tuve un incidente con una enemiga mía llamada Brecha, la que me mandó al Vacío Dimensional. Por suerte para mí, el Vacío se usa como prisión para criminales galácticos por gente de una dimensión rara y mi amigo Ben, que viene de esa dimensión, estaba cumpliendo una misión de los Plomeros ahí; así que me recogió y bueno, creí que todo iba bien hasta que nos atacaron. Entonces vino y me mandó aquí.

—¿Los Plomeros? ¿Acaso necesitas reparar una fuga? — Se burló un guardia.

Rex se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que suena ridículo pero según mi amigo Ben ellos son una especie de policía intergaláctica.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Twilight se aventuró a preguntar.

—Sólo déjame ver si entendí bien, ¿tú no eres de la dimensión de Ben Tennyson?

—No, él se vino a meter a mi dimensión y ocasionó un montón de problemas — dijo Rex.

—Sí, es nuestro Ben — dijeron Rarity y Applejack al unísono.

La Princesa les hizo una señal a los guardias para que los dejaran, y ellos obedecieron en el acto. En cuanto a Trixie, ella había escapado junto con el resto de la multitud asustada.

—Bueno, ya fue suficiente. ¡Ahora quiero ver mi mensaje! — Gritó Pinkie rompiendo el silencio.

Rex le pasó la caja verde de los Plomeros. Pinkie la observó por unos instantes y luego presionó el botón con el símbolo del Ultimatrix. Una proyección holográfica de un extraño ser como un mono con pelo sólo en la cabeza, vestido de forma extraña y que recordaba un poco a su sobrino apareció de pronto.

—¡Tía Pinkie Pie! — Saludó el Ben holográfico. — Probablemente no me reconozcas en esta forma, pero te aseguro que sí soy yo. Así lucimos en nuestra dimensión la mayoría del tiempo. ¿Qué tal el viaje, Rex?

—Viejo, me hubiera servido que me advirtieras de ciertas cosas — se quejó el muchacho mirando su cuerpo. — Todavía no me acostumbro a ser un caballo parlante.

Ben se rio un poco, pero de pronto un temblor sacudió el lugar en donde estaba y el chico se puso serio ante la mirada de todas las ponis.

—Bueno, imagino que Rex ya les habrá contado acerca de cómo nos encontramos en el Vacío. Pues bien, estábamos haciendo una investigación en el Vacío con los Plomeros porque se nos había dicho que había un motín en esa cárcel... y desgraciadamente era verdad; el problema era que el motín estaba al mando de un viejo enemigo mío: Vylgax.

Se hizo un silencio expectante y tras tomar aire, Ben continuó.

—Vylgax es el conquistador de mil mundos y lo que más ansía es el Ultimatrix; y claro, si se lo doy muchos más mundos caerán ante él. Tía Pinkie Pie la armada de Vylgax es demasiado y será cuestión de tiempo a que me capture a pesar que Rex, Gwen y Kevin están a mi lado. Por eso le dije a mi amigo Rex que fuera a Equetria, porque Vylgax no puede tener el Ultimatrix por nada del mundo. Por eso... te lo confío. Rex hará todo lo del rescate, tú sólo mantén el Ultimatrix fuera del alcance de Vylgax.

Rex se sorprendió al escuchar aquello al igual que todas. La Princesa Celestia y Twilight fueron las primeras en reaccionar cuando la proyección de Ben se desvaneció y la extraña caja que la proyectó se acercaba hasta Pinkie Pie, que sólo acercó su pata muy contenta.

Quisieron impedirlo pero ya era muy tarde, ahora el aparato más poderoso de todo el universo descansaba en la muñeca de Pinkie Pie...

Y por experiencia propia sabían que nada de lo que hicieran lo movería de ahí.

* * *

**Más vale tarde que nunca. He aquí el nuevo fic Crossover que prometí y bueno, la verdad es que Ben no aparecerá mucho aquí; serán más las aventuras de Pinkie Pie y Rex. Espero que me digan sus comentarios, yo sólo diré por ahora:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO DÁNDOLE ESA COSA A PINKIE PIE?  
**

Pinkie comenzó a temblar de forma muy extraña haciendo que todos los presentes retrocedieran por prudencia. Entonces comenzó a gritar y a correr por todos lados mientras gritaba sin cesar:  
—¡Tengo el Ultimatrix, tengo el Ultimatrix, tengo el Ultimatrix, tengo del Ultimatrix!

—Este... Pinkie Pie... — trató de intervenir la Princesa, pero la poni rosa estaba demasiado excitada como para escuchar a nadie y corría como loca de un lado a otro mientras seguía gritando como loca "tengo el Ultimatrix".

Entonces paró de repente y tras guiñar un ojo a los presentes comenzó a sonar una extraña melodía de la nada**_ (imaginen el intro de Ben 10 Omniverse)_** mientras Pinkie Pie se ponía a bailar y a cantar:

**_¡Pinkie! Es una poni a quien le gusta jugar_**

**_¡Pero una heroína y te puede salvar!  
¡Tiene un aparato que la hace cambiar!_**

**_¡Es lo que le hace falta para el mundo salvar!_**

**_¡Si algo no está bien, lo solucionará! ¡Pinkie!_**

**_¡Tu vida salvará, una heroína es Pinkie!_**

—¿Y de dónde sale la música? — Preguntó confundido Rex Salazar.

—Concentrémonos en lo importante — dijo Rainbow Dash volando hacia el muchacho y tomándolo por la chaqueta para luego comenzar a sacudirlo violentamente. — ¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO DÁNDOLE ESA COSA A PINKIE PIE?

—Oye cálmate amiga, ni idea que el amigo Tennyson puso su reloj monstruo en ese paquete, a mí sólo me dijo que buscara a Pinkie Pie para dárselo porque era la única en la que podía confiar en estas circunstancias...

—Rex Salazar tiene razón, Rainbow Dash — la tranquilizó la Princesa Celestia. — Pero aun así tendré una charla muy seria con Ben Tennyson en cuanto vuelva a poner un casco en Equestria...

Mientras Pinkie había cesado sus brincos de emoción y ahora estaba examinando todos los alienígenas de Ben tratando de decidirse cual escoger. Temiendo lo peor, la Princesa Celestia la detuvo antes de comenzar su primera transformación.

—Pinkie Pie, espera por favor...

—¿Qué pasa Princesa? ¿No quiere que use más el Ultimatrix? ¡Pero si no lo he utilizado ni una sola vez! ¡No es justo, no es justo!

La Princesa tuvo que armarse de toda su paciencia para calmar a la poni; en todos sus años jamás se había topado con alguien como Pinkie Pie y la verdad que la experiencia era de lo más interesante.

—Está bien Pinkie Pie — dijo ella. — Algo me dice que vas a desobedecer si te prohíbo usar esa cosa así que lo único que te pido es que hagas lo que hagas, no uses la transformación de Discord. Es una orden; puedes usarlos a todos pero a Discord no. Ni se te ocurra por favor.

—¡Oki Doki Loki! — Dijo Pinkie Pie seleccionando a su alien y apretando el botón del Ultimatrix.

Un flash de luz verde después, Pinkie estaba ahí en la forma del pequeño alienígena llamado Eco-Eco; la única diferencia entre su transformación y la de Ben era que sus ojos eran rosa y no verdes.

Loca de contenta gritó y se dividió en varios.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento — dijo Applejack.

Todas retrocedieron un par de pasos.

—¡CONCURSO DE GRITOS! — Gritó una Pinkie Eco-Eco y todas la secundaron con una ovación y comenzaron haciendo que todos los ponis alrededor se taparan los oídos. Rex llegó al extremo de tapárselos con sus manos mecánicas.

—¡Pinkie Pie ya basta por el amor de Celestia! — Suplicó Twilight tratando de hacerse oír por encima del escándalo.

Las copias de Pinkie se unieron en una sola y ella volvió a apretar el botón del Ultimatrix transformándose en una especie de baba color rosa y ojos azules con una especie de dispositivo antigravedad sobre su cabeza.

—¡Yey! Miren chicas, soy un monstruo de baba. ¡Teman todos a Pinkie Pie! — Gritó deslizándose alrededor de todas sus amigas.

Rarity soltó un grito de horror y corrió a proteger su melena y colas perfectamente arregladas de la baba Pinkie Pie mientras el resto sólo corría a refugiarse a donde pudieran.

—En serio que alguien debe hablar muy seriamente con Ben Pie en cuanto lo rescaten — se quejó Rarity subiendo sobre el abandonado puesto de Trixie para salvar sus cascos recientemente pedicurados de baba Pinkie.

Entonces Pinkie Pie volvió a la normalidad repentinamente seria.

—¡Es cierto, mi sobrino de la otra dimensión! ¿Quién sabe qué cosas horribles estará pasando allá contra su enemigo el malvado Vylgax? ¿Creen que sobreviva? ¿Cómo harás para rescatarlo Rex?

El muchacho le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Tú calmada amiguita; que todo lo tengo solucionado. El arma dimensional con la que Ben me disparó tiene un efecto de tiempo y en cuanto pasen 12 horas volveré para rescatar a mi amigo. Según él con la ayuda de sus amigos puede aguantar por lo menos cinco días, así que no hay problema.

—Todo eso está muy bien, ¿pero cómo piensas efectuar el rescate, Rex Salazar? — Preguntó la Princesa visiblemente preocupada.

Rex pareció considerarlo unos instantes.

—Pues no sé; casi siempre termino improvisando así que algo se me ocurrirá.

Pinkie saltó sobre él derribándolo tomando la forma de una especie de tigresa con ojos azules y su característico peinado; sólo que ahora era color naranja con rayas negras en vez de magenta.

—Oye, a este lo conozco — se sonrió Rex. — Creo que Ben lo llama Rath.

—No me importa cómo me llame ahora, pero déjame decirte algo Rex Salazar — gruñó Pinkie muy seria. — Si hay algo igual de importante que los amigos es la familia y no permitiré que vayas y me digas que sólo vas a improvisar. Lo que tú vas a hacer es hacer un buen plan y yo voy a acompañarte porque tengo que salvar a Ben.

Entonces volvió a la normalidad.

—Wow, este tenía un poco de mal carácter — se maravilló Pinkie. — Pero en serio Rex, no puedes dejar las cosas así. Tenemos que pensar en algo para que podamos salvar a mi sobrino.

—¿Pero qué acaso quieres venir también? Amiga, por lo que se ve aquí no hay peligros como los que nos encontramos en el vacío. Ahí tiene armas láser y otras cosas que te aseguro no son chidas — dijo Rex.

—Tengo que ir Rex — dijo seriamente Pinkie. — ¿Por qué otra razón Ben me confiaría el arma más poderosa de todo el universo? Porque quiere que lo rescate.

—No, porque al cara de pulpo no se le ocurrirá venir a buscar esa cosa a una dimensión llena de caballitos parlantes de colores — se defendió Rex. — La idea es mantener el reloj monstruo lejos de él.

Pero Pinkie permaneció firme.

—Iré aunque tú no quieras Rex Salazar — declaró tras pisotear fuertemente.

Luego se volvió a sus amigas.

—¿Están conmigo, verdad? Se lo debemos a Ben, nos salvó del malvado Discord.

Twilight la miró preocupada.

—¿Pero estás segura Pinkie Pie? Rex tiene razón, aquí no tenemos amenazas de fuerzas alienígenas y todo eso... además Rex tiene razón, te dieron el Ultimatrix para que lo mantengas alejado del tal Vylgax no para que vayas a dárselo.

Rainbow Dash lo consideró un instante y luego sonrió.

—Un viaje dimensional, ¿por qué no? Estoy segura que será emocionante.

—Este... Ben es un buen chico y un buen amigo — dijo tímidamente Fluttershy. — Así que creo que también iré.

Applejack suspiró.

—Creo que no me dejan opción, esta vez me uniré también por muy peligroso que suene...

Rarity se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a Pinkie.

—De acuerdo cariño, pero sólo porque ahora que no tiene esa horrible cosa puesta tal vez pueda convencerlo que se ponga algo más de moda. En fin, yo voy también.

Twilight gruñó derrotada y se unió al grupo, que ahora miraba muy sonriente a Rex.

—Ni modo; entonces asegúrense de estar cerca de mí en... — miró su reloj. — En unas ocho horas y todos tendremos que agarrarnos de las manos para que seamos transportados juntos de vuelta al Vacío.

—¿Qué son manos? — Preguntó alguien.

—Los cascos, no sé; no me acostumbro a ser un caballo parlante. En fin.

La Princesa miró orgullosa a las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía y luego puso un pequeño hechizo sobre todas ellas.

—Muy bien, que sea así entonces. Todas ustedes acompañarán a Rex Salazar a rescatar a Ben Tennyson y por favor devuélvanle su reloj; no me gusta que esa cosa esté en Equestria — dijo la Princesa. — He puesto un hechizo que les permitirá permanecer en su forma actual aun cuando cambien de dimensión, imagino que así será más cómodo para todas ustedes.

—¡Muchas gracias Princesa Celestia! — Dijo Pinkie alegremente. — Tenía miedo que Ben no me reconociera si me convertía en esa especie de mono sin pelo pero ahora puedo estar tranquila.

—Pinkie cariño, ese crimen contra la moda que te permite cambiar de forma es reconocible en cualquier parte — le dijo Rarity en tono conciliador.

—Y por eso hay que tener muchísimo cuidado — dijo Rex muy serio. — Pero por eso estamos juntos en esto. Así pues, ¡por Ben!

—¡Por Ben! — Gritaron todas.

La Princesa sonrió y luego vio el reloj de la torre.

—Oh, bueno mis pequeñas ponis, seguiremos esta conversación luego. Ya me retrasé en los preparativos. Pinkie Pie, recuerda lo que te dije: por nada del mundo se te ocurra usar a Discord; y en cuanto veas a Ben Tennyson le das ese reloj de inmediato.

Dicho esto, partió.

—Creo que no perdona el hecho que exista una tecnología que sea más poderosa que su magia — dijo Twilight algo confundida.

Pinkie Pie se rio un poco.

—Bueno chicas, ya tuvimos nuestra pausa dramática. Ahora, ¿quién quiere seguir disfrutando del festival? ¡Tenemos ocho horas antes que vayamos al rescate así que ahora es tiempo de divertirse!

—Chido — celebró Rex. — ¿Qué hacemos primero?

* * *

**Y bueno este me salió corto pero sólo sirve como introducción a lo que pasará después. La mayor parte de la historia se dará entre las naves de Vylgax y los Plomeros así que preparados...**

**Y por cierto, la baba color rosa se supone que es GOOP la forma Polymorph de Ben. **

**Y como no tengo nada más que decir, sólo me despido con un:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Una fiesta siempre es la respuesta!**

Aquel festival, que comenzó de forma excelente, pronto se convirtió en un verdadero caos. Ponis corrían de todos lados huyendo de los monstruos que estaban compitiendo en el juego de tiro al blanco. Por un lado tenían a una especie de monstruo hecho de cristales rosa que disparaba cristales pequeños; por otro al poni aparentemente normal pero que podía transformar sus extremidades en monstruosas máquinas; y para este caso utilizaba una especie de cañón que tomaba material del suelo y luego disparaba.

Finalmente la Princesa Celestia, harta de todo voló y con su voz de Canterlot anunció:  
—¡CIUDADANOS DE PONYVILLE! ¡LES PIDO QUE SE TRANQUILICEN POR FAVOR!

— Los ponis se calmaron, pero sólo un poco; y mientras Pinkie en su forma Petrosapien (Diamante) seguía compitiendo contra Rex haciendo que la Princesa se tuviera que armar de toda su paciencia. — Estos dos no representan una amenaza. El monstruo de cristal es en realidad la portadora del Elemento de la Risa, Pinkie Pie, que está probando un hechizo de transformación a petición mía. No hay nada qué temer, sólo es un experimento para salvar Equestria de futuras amenazas.

Por fin el pánico pareció cesar un poco.

—El segundo también es uno de los voluntarios para probar este hechizo; un muchacho llamado Rex Salazar — siguió Celestia, aliviada al ver que había funcionado su plan. — No hay de qué preocuparse, por favor sigan celebrando; dentro de muy poco subiré el sol.

Los ponis finalmente se relajaron y volvieron a lo suyo. Celestia suspiró mientras Twilight se acercaba.

—Princesa Celestia, todo eso estaba muy bien pero ¿por qué mentir al respecto?

—Te reto a que les expliques la verdad sin hacer que se asusten más, Twilight Sparkle — dijo Celestia. — De todos modos recuérdame esto para cuando Ben Tennyson vuelva y hable muy seriamente con él.

Twilight tomó nota. Por su parte Rex y Pinkie terminaron su competencia y volvieron a la normalidad listos para buscar algo más con qué divertirse junto con sus amigos. Twilight al final se unió a ellos al igual que el resto de las Mane 6.

—Cariño, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? — Dijo Rarity.

—Claro, dime — dijo Rex de buen humor.

—¿Tú no eres un alien o algo así? ¿De dónde vienen tus poderes?

Rex sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a contar.

—Verán, todavía no tengo muy claro cómo fue... pero tenía entendido que mis padres trabajaban con otros científicos para encontrar la cura de todas las enfermedades mediante los Nanites. Maquinitas del tamaño de una célula que se supone repararían los daños del cuerpo desde adentro. Pero algo salió mal, hubo una gran explosión y todos los Nanites escaparon. Al ser tan pequeños como una célula, los Nanites se unieron a todos los seres vivos en el mundo y si están activos pueden hacer cambios a nivel genético. Mucha gente se convierte en monstruos debido a la influencia de los Nanites y se llaman Evos. Yo puedo controlar mis Nanites a voluntad y así es como creo mis máquinas.

—Interesante — dijo Applejack.

Rex le dirigió una sonrisa presumida.

—Y lo más importante es que no sólo controlo mis propios Nanites, sino también los de otros Evos; de hecho, así es como he curado a muchos. Así es, yo soy la cura y el tesoro más valioso de Providencia.

Las ponis soltaron grititos de sorpresa haciendo sonreír a Rex; él amaba ser el centro de atención. Celestia se aproximó a ellos.

—Todo eso está muy bien Rex Salazar, pero te agradecería que te controlaras un poco aquí en mi Reino; bastante escándalo hiciste con tu llegada. Lo mismo te digo a ti Pinkie Pie, recuerda que tienes una importante misión que cumplir. Debes guardar la energía del Ultimatrix para que puedas enfrentar a Vylgax y a su armada. No sé cómo sean los peligros en el mundo del que vienen Rex Salazar y Ben Tennyson pero toda precaución es poca.

Rex torció el gesto.

—Y la verdad es mejor no saber. Pero descuide, haré todo lo posible para rescatar al amigo Tennyson y regresarlas a ellas sanas y salvas.

—Me alegra escuchar eso Rex Salazar. Es el momento que yo vaya a levantar el sol, luego sería recomendable que duerman un poco para estar por completo listos para rescatar a Ben.

Las ponis y Rex se inclinaron y asintieron; sobre todo Rex, quien tuvo un día bastante cansado desde que Brecha lo envió al Vacío.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin problemas y Celestia levantó el sol exitosamente (Rex llegó al extremo de gritar "Eres chida, Princesa"); para que luego las ponis se fueran a dormir... desgraciadamente Pinkie Pie no dejaba de insistir en hacer una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para Rex.

—¡Vamos chicas, una rapidita para hacer sentir a Rex bienvenido a Equestria! De todos modos se irá mañana y no disfrutará mis famosas fiestas como mi sobrino Ben y...

—Pinkie Pie, la Princesa Celestia dijo claramente que durmiéramos y que estuviéramos listas para el rescate — dijo Twilight ya casi sin paciencia.

—Ella tiene razón — dijo Rex. — Mira amiga, tuve un día realmente cansado y necesito estar en mi mejor forma para rescatar al amigo Tennyson; en serio, no saben lo que hay ahí.

—¿Y qué mejor forma de preparase que una divertida fiesta de prepararse para la batalla? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie. — A mi sobrino le encantaría.

Applejack fue la que dio con la solución.

—Pinkie Pie, ¿por qué conformarte con hacer una pequeña fiesta ahora si podemos hacer una gigantesca para cuando rescatemos a Ben? Imagínate lo feliz que se pondrá, después de todo tu siempre haces las mejores fiestas.

Pinkie pareció considerarlo por unos segundos y luego saltó llena de alegría.

—¡Pero por supuesto! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Gracias Applejack. Es cierto, tenemos que descansar muy bien para rescatar a Ben y hacer la mayor fiesta luego.

Dicho esto, corrió como bólido hacia su cama.

—Applejack, nos condenaste a todos — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—O es eso o irnos cansadas a la batalla — dijo Applejack. — No me quiero ni imaginar lo que pasará una vez estemos en ese Vacío.

—¿Porque es una prisión para criminales galácticos? — Preguntó Fluttershy temblando.

—No, porque esa cosa sigue en la muñeca de Pinkie Pie — declaró la vaquera antes de irse a dormir.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente todas se reunieron en el fondo de Sweet Apple Acres, a petición de Celestia, para que su transportación no causara más pánico del que ya habían causado la noche anterior. Todas estaban ahí menos Pinkie Pie y Rex. La Princesa pasó su día en Ponyville para despedir personalmente a las amigas y desearles suerte; pero los dos que se supone que los llevarían no habían aparecido todavía.

—En serio, no me digan que se fueron sin nosotros porque me las pagan en cuanto vuelvan — dijo Rainbow Dash algo molesta.

—Pinkie Pie no haría algo así — dijo Twilight. — Pero...

Se callaron cuando vieron a Rex arrastrando en compañía de Pinkie Pie lo que parecía ser un carrito lleno de cupcakes.

—¿Se puede saber en qué manzanas piensas llevando eso, Pinkie Pie? — Preguntó Applejack.

Pinkie le sonrió.

—¡Pues dúh! Mi sobrino favorito ha estado lejos por mucho, mucho tiempo y quiero asegurarme que se haya alimentado bien. Por eso me levanté tempranito y preparé muchos cupcakes, para ofrecerle a él, a sus amigos y también para nosotras por si nos da hambre en el camino.

—No creo que sea buena idea Pinkie Pie... — dijo suavemente Fluttershy, pero Pinkie no entendía razones.

Iban a seguir discutiendo cuando un brillo rojo comenzó a emanar de Rex.

—¡Oigan! ¡Es tiempo! — Avisó.

Pinkie Pie se apresuró a poner un casco sobre Rex mientras ponía otro sobre el carrito. Applejack también colocó su casco sobre Rex y con el otro tocó a Twilight, que a su vez tocó a Fluttershy. Por otro lado Rarity y Rainbow Dash se agarraron del carrito de Pinkie Pie y desaparecieron de Equestria.

—Mucha suerte, mis pequeñas ponis — dijo Celestia.

...

—Te daré una última oportunidad, Ben Tennyson — amenazó Vylgax a Ben, a quien tenía inmovilizado en una camilla metálica. — Dime a quién le enviaste el Ultimatrix y tu muerte será mucho menos dolorosa.

Ben no dijo nada, haciendo que Vylgax se enfureciera y lo tomara del cuello de la camisa, cuando un fuerte temblor sacudió toda su nave. Sin entender qué pasaba, miró por la ventana sólo para ver cómo una de sus naves comenzaba a moverse como loca y disparaba al azar a todos lados. Ben se rio con fuerza.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, Tennyson? — Gritó Vylgax exasperado.

—Ella está aquí — dijo Ben. — Sabía que haría exactamente lo opuesto a lo que le dije... después de todo viví con ella alrededor de una semana. Estás perdido Vylgax, se te va acabar la fuera; y sobre todo la paciencia con ella cerca. No le durarás ni cinco minutos, menos ahora que tiene el Ultimatrix.

**...**

En la nave que aparecieron Pinkie Pie seguía jugando alegremente con los controles de la nave haciendo que todos sus compañeros se sacudieran de un lado a otro por todo el Vacío; y hasta destruyó un par de las naves pequeñas de Vylgax.

—¡Ey chicas esto sí es diversión! Me pregunto para qué servirá esta palanca...

Empujó la palanca haciendo que la nave se moviera violentamente hacia delante estrellándose contra otras más pequeñas destruyéndolas en el acto.

—¡Pinkie Pie, por el amor de todo lo que es bueno, basta ya! — Lloriqueó Twilight.

Ella soltó los controles como si nada.

—¡Oki Doki Loki!

La puerta del cuarto de mando, donde habían aparecido, se abrió de repente dejando pasar a una gran cantidad de robots con el cuerpo dorado, las extremidades y cabeza negras con varios ojos color rojo sobresaliendo de su cuerpo. Sin más comenzaron a disparar contra los intrusos.

Twilight reaccionó rápido y creó un campo de fuerza protegiendo a sus amigos.

—Por eso Ben las quería fuera de esto — dijo Rex adelantándose y activando su brazo/látigo; una de las armas más poderosas que poseía gracias al nanite Omega y con la cual comenzó a barrer el terreno. Desgraciadamente más y más robots llegaban a ver qué sucedía y comenzaban a unirse al juego.

—¡Un poco de ayuda no me caería nada mal! — Rogó Rex.

Pinkie estaba maravillada viendo los rayos láser que impactaban contra el campo de Twilight.

—¡Whoa! ¡Es genial! Me pregunto si me podrán prestar una de esas cosas, tengo miles de ideas nuevas para una enorme fiesta allá en Equestria.

Al ver que era inútil sacar a Pinkie de su trance, Applejack saltó con el lazo listo y lo utilizó para hacer caer a varios robots que seguían apareciendo. Rainbow también entró en acción y voló alrededor de los robots haciendo que éstos se dispararan entre ellos mientras intentaban inútilmente darle caza.

El campo de fuerza comenzó a debilitarse y uno de los rayos penetró por fin destrozando el carrito de cupcakes. Pinkie se quedó en shock.

—Trabajé muy duro horneando eso para mi sobrino favorito en todo el universo... — dio por fin en un tono espeluznante. — ¡Nadie se interpone entre mis regalos y yo! ¿Comprenden?

Dicho esto, rebuscó en el reloj y se transformó en lo que parecía ser un gigantesco insecto color rosa el cual comenzó a escupir una especie de baba rosa que hacía que los robots se deshicieran a su contacto. Siguió volando mientras escupía esa extraña substancia que alejaba a las máquinas de Vylgax.

—Te felicito — dijo Rex cuando las últimas habían sido deshechas por la forma lepidopterrana de Pinkie (insectoide)

—Recuérdenme no meterme cuando Pinkie Pie cocine — dijo Rainbow Dash todavía sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga.

Las demás asintieron, pero no había tiempo de ponerse a pensar; pues una sacudida grande estremeció toda la nave y sintieron cómo algo la arrastraba. Mirando por los controles, Rex soltó un quejido.

—Parece que nos están arrastrando hacia la nave principal de la flota de Vylgax.

—¿QUÉ? — Se escandalizó Rarity.

—Con el escándalo que organizamos aquí no me sorprende nada — gruñó Twilight.

—Lo bueno es que podemos estar seguros que nos llevarán hasta Tennyson. A partir de ahora sólo tenemos que pensar muy bien lo que haremos porque en cuanto nos aborden, tendremos verdaderos problemas.

Pinkie sonrió alegremente volviendo a la normalidad y sacó un kit para emergencias de fiesta que cargaba siempre; y comenzó a decorar el lugar.

—¿Qué haces Pinkie Pie? — Preguntó Fluttershy extrañada.

Pinkie muy confiadamente le guiñó un ojo.

—Pues una fiesta tontita. Rex dijo que tenemos que pensar muy bien qué haremos y una fiesta siempre es la respuesta. Estoy seguro que Vylgax estará tan encantado con la fiesta que organizaré en su honor que soltará a mi querido sobrino y a sus amigos. Y se divertirá tanto que no querrá hacer nada malo nunca más.

...

Vylgax se posicionó listo para ser el primero en abordar la nave y apoderarse de la criatura que poseía el Ultimatrix. La puerta de la nave capturada se abrió violentamente y él preparó su gigantesca espada; pero antes que pudiera reaccionar, una especie de caballo color rosa apareció ante él con un cañón de confeti y un silbato de fiesta que lo hizo caerse de la impresión. Entonces Pinkie se apresuró a ponerle un sombrero de fiesta y ponerle en la mano un pedazo de pastel y un vaso de ponche.

—¡Bienvenido a tu fiesta querido señor Vylgax! Por favor pasa, organicé todo tipo de juegos para que tú y yo nos divirtamos como nunca.

Y una vez más antes que Vylgax pudiera reaccionar, fue rodeado por serpentinas y bombardeado con globos.

—¡La diversión jamás es mucha! Por favor pase adelante y jugaremos algo.

Vylgax rugió de rabia y se lanzó contra Pinkie, que saltó ágilmente hacia atrás al tiempo en que se convertía en una especie de cangrejo color rosa con una gran cabeza y los ojos azules, que comenzó a bailar una especie de claqué mientras usaba sus tenazas a modo de castañuelas.

Vylgax, que había caído de boca, se levantó furiosamente y se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de pista de baile la cual se activó con una bola de disco y comenzaba a sonar una música que sólo hizo que la cerebrocrustáceo Pinkie Pie bailara más fuerte y Vylgax tratara inútilmente de ponerle las manos encima. Claro que para Pinkie eso sólo quería decir que él quería bailar y siguió con lo suyo mientras los robots del conquistador de mil mundos sólo observaban la escena totalmente confundidos.

Y antes que pudieran reaccionar, fueron aplastados por las manos mecanizadas de Rex.

—¡Camino despejado, señorita Pinkie Pie! ¡Es hora de comenzar los juegos de fiesta!

Pinkie se transformó en el alienígena que había visto que corría rápido, un kineceleran bautizado por Ben como XLR8; la diferencia es que éste era rosa con ojos azules.

—¡Tú la traes! — Le dijo a Vylgax y corrió lo más rápido que pudo con sus amigos detrás de ella.

Vylgax rugió.

—¡DESTRÚYAN A LOS CABALLOS DE COLORES! ¡QUE NO QUEDE NADA! Pero me dejan a la color rosa, ¿oyeron? ¡LA DE COLOR ROSA ES MÍA!

Mientras, Rex seguía corriendo con las amigas de Pinkie Pie.

—Bueno, apuesto que esa nadie la vio venir.

—De hecho, no me sorprende nada — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Nope — agregó Applejack.

—Nada fuera de lo común tratándose de Pinkie Pie... — dijo Fluttershy.

—Sí, es cierto — confirmó Twiligt.

—Todas ya nos esperábamos algo así.

* * *

**Y comienza la gran batalla. ¿Vylgax podrá soportar a Pinkie Pie? Bueno, sólo decía. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión. Ahora sólo diré:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Más rápido querido señor Vylgax! O llegaremos tarde al próximo juego**

—¿DÓNDE TE METISTE PESTE ROSA? — Gritó Vylgax destrozando las puertas de su propia nave con su enorme espada.

Habían pasado sólo treinta minutos y el conquistador de mil mundos estaba más que harto. Lo habían cubierto de serpentinas, embarrado todo de pastel, llenado las manos de dulces y ponche cada vez que se distraía; pero lo peor de todo aquello era que la peste rosa que llevaba el Ultimatrix había pasado los últimos minutos jugando con él como si se tratara de otro compañero de juegos. Juego tonto tras juego tonto en el que él jamás se enteró que estaba participando estaban llevando la paciencia de Vylgax al límite.

—PREGUNTÉ QUE EN DÓNDE TE METISTE — Gritó Vylgax con una voz que resonó en toda su nave.

—No te lo puedo decir tontito — dijo alegremente una voz proviniendo del techo. — Si no el juego de las escondidas sería muy fácil. ¡Ups! Creo que lo arruiné, jejejejejeje...

Vylgax subió la vista hacia arriba sólo para ver a la peste rosa colgada de la lámpara sonriéndole ampliamente. Apretando los dientes, Vylgax clavó su espada en el techo con el único resultado de dejar el cuarto a oscuras. Gritó de rabia, en todos sus años aplastando imperios enteros esa era la batalla más frustrante que había tenido hasta aquel entonces; y para colmo las risas de la cosa rosa le indicaron que ella lo esperaba fuera de la habitación. Apretando sus dientes salió, para verla igual que la última vez colgada de una lámpara, pero esta vez sólo con la cola.

—¿Qué le parece, querido señor Vylgax? ¡Parezco un lindo monito! ¡Ah, eso me da una idea para mi próximo juego!

Dicho esto activó el Ultimatrix transformándose en su forma aracnochimpancé, mono araña, quien alegremente le tiró telaraña a los ojos a Vylgax. El conquistador de mil mundos gritó mientras Pinkie Pie mono araña se descolgaba y alegremente anunciaba:  
—¡Hora de jugar a la gallina ciega! Atrápeme, querido señor Vylgax, estoy por aquí...

Vylgax golpeó con fuerza en donde escuchaba que venía la voz pero falló aparentemente; pues esa alegre risa que ya odiaba sonaba detrás de él. Vylgax rugió y siguió así una y otra vez mientras Pinkie Pie sólo brincaba de un lado a otro frustrando cada vez más al conquistador de mil mundos.

Por primera vez en su larga carrera, el temible Vylgax estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Y mientras, Rex Salazar y las cinco amigas de Pinkie Pie observaban la escena.

—¡Uf! En estas circunstancias hasta me da algo de lástima el cara de pulpo — dijo Rex rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

Las demás amigas asintieron; de hecho, el pobre conquistador de mil mundos ya había aguantado mucho más de lo que ellas lo hubieran hecho... y es que a la hora de divertirse y hacer fiestas Pinkie Pie no conocía el significado de la moderación.

Twilight, que estaba revisando un plano de la nave que obtuvieron entre las mil maneras de fastidiar a Vylgax, sonrió alegremente y señaló hacia una puerta.

—¡Ahí está! Según este plano, los prisioneros se mantienen en este sector.

Rex asintió y con sus manos mecanizadas abrió la puerta de golpe y entró. Los robots de Vylgax lo recibieron con una lluvia de láser; que él se apresuró a bloquear con sus generadores de campo de energía. Estaba viendo a todo su alrededor para ver qué más podía hacer cuando Twilight lo rodeó con su magia.

—¡Yo te cubriré, Rex! Ahora despéjanos el camino.

—¡Así me gusta, señorita! — Dijo Rex transformando sus generadores de campos de energía en una especie de nun-chucks especiales con los que comenzó a barrer el terreno. Y por mucho que los robots intentaran quitárselo de encima con sus láser, el campo de energía de Twilight era lo suficientemente poderoso para mantenerlo a salvo.

Finalmente llegó a donde Ben, Kevin y Gwen estaban atados; a unas camillas metálicas con esposas especiales diseñadas por el propio Vylgax.

—¡Chicos! — Dijo Rex corriendo hacia Kevin, que era el más cercano.

Kevin sonrió ligeramente.

—Robot-boy... es un alivio verte — dijo en un susurro muy cansado. — ¿Lograste... lograste conseguir los refuerzos?

Rex asintió al momento que convertía sus manos en las gigantescas manos mecanizadas con las que iba a liberar a Kevin; pero en cuanto ejerció presión sobre las esposas, una corriente eléctrica lo rechazó en el acto y además electrocutó a los tres prisioneros a la vez, haciéndolos gritar de dolor para el escándalo de todas las ponis.

—¿Pero qué demonios? — Se quejó Rex.

—Son especiales, no puedes quitarlas o nos harán daño — le informó Gwen. — Hay que pensar en algo o...

—O no me quiero ni imaginar que tendrá Vylgax planeado para nosotros — se quejó Kevin. — Hasta aquí puedo escuchar sus gritos de furia, ¿qué demonios está pasando en la nave?

—Vamos a lo importante, ¿trajiste refuerzos, Rex? — Preguntó Ben.

Rex se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a las cinco ponis.

—¡Ben! Que bueno que estés bien — dijo Fluttershy alegremente volando hacia el chico y acariciando su rostro con el propio. — Lo siento tanto... sé que le dijiste a tu tía que no viniéramos hasta acá pero...

—Pero ya sabes cómo es Pinkie Pie — le dijo Applejack a Rex con tranquilidad. — Además nosotras tampoco íbamos a abandonarte así como así luego que derrotaras a Discord por nosotras.

—Y cariño, ahora que le has prestado esa cosa a Pinkie puedes usar algo más decente en tu muñeca — le dijo Rarity también.

Twilight no dijo nada, sólo usó su magia para liberarlos a los tres. Gracias a que los complicados sistemas de Vylgax no prevenían la magia poni, ellos fueron liberados con facilidad por ella.

—Gracias amigas — les dijo Ben con una sincera sonrisa. — ¿Y cómo está tía Pinkie Pie? ¿El pobre Vylgax ya enloqueció?

Un grito de furia retumbó por toda la nave.

—Pues mucho no le falta — dijo Rex levantando una ceja.

Twilgiht sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

—Ben, ¿sabías que vendríamos por ti? — Preguntó Twilight.

El muchacho le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Viví semana y media como sobrino de Pinkie Pie, claro que sabía que vendrían a ayudarme... y también sabía que es cuestión de tiempo a que Vylgax pierda la paciencia y se canse tratando de calmarla. Todo estaba planeado.

Kevin sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Acaso alguien me puede explicar qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿De qué trata todo esto, Tennyson?

—Por favor Ben, yo tampoco entiendo nada de nada — dijo Gwen. — Lo único que dijiste era que mandaste a Rex por refuerzos pero trajo a estas extrañas criaturas. Si nos ayudaras a entender...

—De hecho a mí también me caerá bien una explicacioncita — dijo Rex.

Ben tomó aire y comenzó a explicar:

—Hace como seis meses Paradox me llevó a una dimensión extraña gobernada por ponis de colores; y hasta yo mismo me convertí en uno al no más aparecer ahí...

Kevin soltó una carcajada pero Gwen lo silenció de un codazo.

—Kevin...

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero no me imagino algo tan divertido — se defendió el muchacho osmosiano.

—Volviendo a la historia, — siguió Ben, — Paradox me encomendó a una chica poni llamada Pinkie Pie; ella está prácticamente loca, pero es una persona alegre y divertida, siempre buscando una razón para divertirse con sus seres queridos. De hecho, me adoptó de inmediato como su sobrino y me trató de hacer cada minuto que pasara en Ponyville algo inolvidable; casi no me dejó dormir por sus deseos de diversión.

—Pinkie Pie puede ser bastante especial — dijo Rainbow Dash recordando algunos momentos con su amiga. — ¿Pero por qué le confiaste a ella tu reloj monstruo?

Gwen y Kevin se volvieron a Ben, que sólo se encogió de hombros mientras otro de los gritos de desesperación de Vylgax hacía retumbar toda la nave.

—No sé, la verdad entré me asusté mucho cuando Vylgax tomó nuestra nave y estaba a punto de tomar el Ultimatrix; pero recordé que antes de mandarme de vuelta a casa, el profesor Paradox me dijo que en algún momento la amistad que trabé con ustedes allá en Equestria me serviría para salvar el universo, que por eso me mandó allá.

—Ya veo — dijo Twilight con los ojos brillantes de emoción. — Confiaste que te ayudáramos con la magia de nuestra amistad.

Las demás ponis se unieron en una gran sonrisa. Kevin y Rex tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reírse, pero a Gwen le pareció algo muy tierno.

—Aw...

Un sonido estridente comenzó a sonar por toda la nave al tiempo que se activaban unas luces rojas dispuestas por toda ésta.

—¡La alarma! Vylgax debe de haber dañado mucho su propia nave persiguiendo a tu tía adoptiva, Tennyson — dijo Kevin preocupado. — Si no nos movemos rápido esto no va a terminar bien, ¿dónde está el arma dimensional con la que mandaste lejos al Robot Boy?

Ben hizo una mueca.

—La tiene Vylgax. Tenemos que alcanzarlo.

Los tres humanos y las ponis se pusieron en camino.

...

Pinkie Pie daba alegres saltitos en su forma gourmand (upchuck) que al igual que todas sus transformaciones era color rosa con ojos azules. Y parecía no importarle que la nave estaba a punto de estallar.

—¡Más rápido querido señor Vylgax! O llegaremos tarde al próximo juego.

Vylgax corría detrás de ella, pero algo más lento que antes porque todos los juegos de Pinkie estaban comenzando a agotarlo, tal como Ben le había asegurado. Entonces justo cuando creyó que la tenía (había dejado de moverse) la luz se encendió revelando un tablero de Twister y a Pinkie Pie volviendo a la normalidad mientras anunciaba:

—¡Casco derecho rojo!

Vylgax trató de darle un manotazo, que ella esquivó sin prestarle atención siquiera, porque estaba poniéndose en la posición que indicaba el juego.

—¡Lo hace muy bien querido señor Vylgax! — Felicitó Pinkie.

Vylgax bajó la vista sólo para ver que su pie estaba donde el juego indicaba. Pinkie volvió a girar la ruleta y anunció:

—¡Casco delantero izquierdo al rojo!

Vylgax levantó su garra para aplastar a la poni cuando Pinkie lo detuvo.

—¡Un momento querido señor Vylgax! Ese es su casco derecho, dije que el izquierdo.

—Ah claro, lo siento — se disculpó él levantando la garra correcta...

Entonces se quedó congelado para finalmente llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza y gritar:

—¡AY PERO QUÉ PASA CONMIGO!

—¿Qué espera, querido señor Vylgax? — Dijo Pinkie alegremente.

Entonces los demás llegaron corriendo.

—¡Tía Pinkie Pie! — Llamó Ben.

—¡Pero si es mi sobrino favorito en todo el universo! — Gritó Pinkie saltando ágilmente para abrazar a Ben. — ¿Ya estás bien? Entonces únete a la fiesta, el señor Vylgax está teniendo tanta diversión que no volverá a hacer algo malo nunca más. ¿Y bien? ¿Quiere algo de beber, más helado o pastel señor Vylgax? Tal vez algunos caramelos...

Vylgax se levantó amenazadoramente con su pistola ya listo para acabar con la irritante cosa que le sonreía tan sinceramente... las ponis llegaron junto con Rex, Gwen y Kevin que soltaron un gemido de susto al ver a Vylgax tan dispuesto a acabar con sus amigos. Y mientras, Pinkie seguía sonriendo tranquilamente... y no era la primera vez en esos treinta y seis minutos (estaba tan al límite de su paciencia que estaba contando cada minuto) de aguantarla que le apuntaba con el arma; pero siempre fallaba cuando esta cosa iniciaba un juego nuevo... y por lo que se veía estaba pensando en uno justo ahora. Finalmente, para sorpresa de todos se dejó caer de rodillas y tras llevarse las manos a la cabeza comenzó a llorar:

—¡Basta! Basta ya por favor... haré lo que sea Tennyson, sólo aleja a esa cosa de mí... te lo suplico...

Gwen y Kevin soltaron un grito ahogado, jamás habían visto a Vylgax en ese estado; por su parte las ponis se miraron preocupadas, sabían que a la hora de divertirse Pinkie Pie era exasperante pero ese era un nuevo nivel.

—Entonces danos el arma dimensional — dijo Rex con severidad, transformando sus manos en dos poderosas hachas color azul.

Vylgax obedeció.

—Esto sí que está raro — dijo Gwen.

—¿A qué clase de mundo raro fuiste, Tennyson? — Preguntó Kevin todavía sin entender.

Sin darles tiempo a hacer más preguntas, Ben activó el arma dejando solo a Vylgax en la nave a punto de estallar. Sus robots lo encontraron y lo llevaron a una cápsula de escape, en donde le dieron algo para calmar sus nervios. Jamás habían visto así a su maestro, ¿qué oponente era tan temible para ponerlo así en tan poco tiempo?

...

En Canterlot ambas Princesas estaban tomando un té para la tarde.

—¿Te preocupa algo, hermana? — Preguntó Luna.

—Sí, es todo este asunto que te comenté en la mañana sobre el joven Ben Tennyson Pie.

—¿El joven héroe que derrotó a Discord? — Preguntó Luna. — Sí, también me preocupa su seguridad; pero descuida, al fin y al cabo las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía son dignas de confianza.

—Sí pero no sabemos con qué clase de peligros se enfrentarán en ese extraño mundo.

Luna seguía tranquila.

—Bueno, tienen a Rex Salazar para guiarlas, además el joven Ben tampoco se había enfrentado a un peligro como Discord y aun así salió victorioso.

Celestia asintió, pero seguía pensativa. Entonces el brillo color rojo apareció justo sobre ellas, que volaron a una distancia segura mientras todos caían desde muy alto justo sobre la mesa de las Princeas. Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy usaron sus alas y de paso, atraparon a Applejack y a Rarity. Twilight improvisó un hechizo para caer más lentamente, Rex usó sus piernas mecanizadas con las que hizo añicos la mesa de las Princesas y atrapó Gwen. Kevin se estrelló de lleno y Pinkie se transformó en Jet-Ray y atrapó a Ben justo a tiempo.

—Ayayayayayay... — se quejó Kevin, que se había transformado en un poni terrestre color gris con melena negra y una Cutie Mark de un auto. — Genial, ¿en dónde demonios estamos?

—Parece que volvimos a Equestria — dijo Pinkie Pie volviendo a la normalidad. — ¿Cómo están, Princesas?

Ambas Princesas estaban de una pieza mirando lo que quedaba de su mesa. Gwen, que era una unicornio rosa con su cabello naranja y una Cutie Mark que representaba un libro, miró a su alrededor.

—Tal vez no estemos de vuelta a la base de los plomeros pero al menos parece que estamos a salvo, lejos de Vylgax.

Ben, volviendo a ser el poni verde de antes, sonrió satisfecho.

—Perfecto, ahora sólo debemos reprogramar el arma dimensional y volveremos sanos y salvos a Bellwood.

Celestia logró recuperarse y avanzó hacia Ben, que la saludó alegremente.

—¡Hola Princesa Celestia, cúanto tiempo! lamento mucho haberla molestado en su merienda pero no tenemos mucho control del arma y...

Celestia lo tranquilizó.

—Ten calma, Ben Tennyson Pie...

A Kevin se le escapó una risotada.

—¿Ben Tennyson Pie?

Ignorándolo, la Princesa Celestia siguió:

—Como te decía, Ben, me alegra mucho saber que te encuentras bien, pero hay ciertos asuntos que me gustaría discutir en privado contigo. ¿Te molesta si me acompañas? Tus otros compañeros y Rex Salazar pueden esperar aquí junto a las demás.

Ben suspiró y siguió a la Princesa bajando la cabeza.

...

En su nave de escape, luego de beber algo para calmarse los nervios, Vylgax apretó los dientes y tomó el pequeño chip en donde había copiado las coordenadas de aquella arma dimensional.

—Preparen las naves restantes y hagan la formación de ataque, nos dirigiremos a un nuevo objetivo — ordenó a sus fuerzas. — ¡Nadie se burla de Vylgax!

* * *

**¡Ta-Dá! Sí, bueno, se veía venir pero no me podía resistir a hacerlo; después de todo quiero que Pinkie Pie use TODO el poder del Ultimatrix y hasta ahora sólo ha sido ella misma con sus habilidades amplificadas por los aliens de Ben. En fin, espero les haya gustado y esperen a la invasión de Vylgax a Equestria.**

**Sin más: Chao; nos leemos! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ben, como castigo, vas a escribir un reporte de la amistad y leerlo enfrente de todos**

La Princesa guio a Ben hacia una pequeña sala en donde sólo había un escritorio con pluma, tinta y pergamino ya listo.

—Este... sé que está molesta Princesa Celestia, pero yo...

Celestia lo hizo callar con un gesto.

—Tranquilo Ben Tennyson Pie. Es verdad que al principio me molesté un poco, pues en serio que no me gusta la idea que exista un pedazo de tecnología que sea más poderoso que mi magia... pero en fin, cuando me lo pensé un poco mejor me di cuenta que estoy orgullosa de ti.

—¿Orgullosa de mí? — Preguntó Ben sin entender.

Ella asintió con amabilidad.

—Así es, le confiaste a una poni muy irresponsable uno de los aparatos más poderosos del universo; pero con el aparato también le estabas confiando tu vida. Me di cuenta que todo eso era porque tú creíste en la magia de la amistad; tú sabías que ella iría por ti y saldría victoriosa contra tu gran enemigo. Confiarle la vida a alguien es algo que sólo hacen los amigos, por eso estoy orgullosa.

Ben sonrió algo incómodo con la situación, entonces la Princesa le señaló el escritorio.

—Aun así me hiciste pasar muchas molestias Ben, no tiene ni idea del pánico que tu amigo Rex Salazar y Pinkie Pie causaron gracias a ti. Por eso, como castigo, vas a escribir un reporte de la amistad y leerlo en voz alta allá con todos. Eso es todo.

Dicho esto, dejó sólo a Ben, que se quedó mirando el pergamino y soltó un quejido.

—¡Ay, demonios!

Pasó una semana viviendo con tía Pinkie Pie y conocía de sobra los dichosos reportes. Kevin no lo dejaría en paz en semanas.

...

Todos se encontraban riendo y charlando tranquilamente cuando Ben regresó a la sala con un pergamino en la boca, y por lo visto se miraba algo molesto. La Princesa Celestia sonrió con amabilidad.

—Ah, llegaste Ben. Por favor léenos lo que escribiste.

Adelantando el mal paso, Ben comenzó:

—_Querida Princesa Celestia, de todos los tesoros, no hay uno mayor que los amigos que hacemos durante nuestra vida... sobre todo porque los verdaderos amigos son para siempre y siempre contarás con ellos sin importar qué. Muchas veces he estado en grave peligro, pero un buen amigo siempre ha estado a mi lado para ayudarme a salir adelante; y lo más sorprendente de todo es que incluso a aquellos que considerabas tus enemigos pueden convertirse en tus mejores amigos en el futuro, como mi mejor amigo Kevin._

En este punto tuvo que interrumpirse, porque tanto Kevin como Rex se estaban destornillando de la risa en el suelo. Gwen y las ponis los vieron de forma reprobatoria.

—Vas muy bien Ben, continúa por favor — dijo Celestia haciendo lo mejor posible para ignorar las risotadas de esos dos.

—¿En qué iba? Ah, sí, _cada amigo es diferente y tiene habilidades que complementan las tuyas; así que, no importa qué tan grave sea el peligro o mala la situación, si tus amigos están a tu lado saldrás victorioso. Su amable visitante, Ben Tennyson._

—Ben, eso fue hermoso — felicitó Gwen conmovida por su primo.

Las ponis también sonrieron, aunque ya estaban acostumbradas a los reportes de la amistad. El único problema era que Kevin y Rex seguían riéndose de forma escándalos haciendo perder la paciencia a Celestia.

—Ya basta ustedes dos, ¿quieren hacer un reporte de la amistad también o qué?

Kevin se limpió una lágrima.

—Por favor... aun si me deja tarea, no la haría; yo hace tiempo que no estoy en la escuela.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la Princesa Celestia? Aunque no vivas aquí le debes respeto — le dijo Rainbow Dash volando hacia él.

Como respuesta Kevin colocó su casco sobre un pilar de piedra, convirtiéndose él mismo en piedra y miró a Rainbow Dash provocadoramente.

—Óyeme bien juguete de niñitas, si quieres pelea con mucho gusto de la daré.

Rainbow iba a decirle algo cuando un poderoso estruendo retumbó por todo Canterlot.

Vieron hacia la ventana para ver cientos de pequeñas naves aparecer de la nada rodeando por completo la ciudad. Ben, Kevin, Rex y Gwen soltaron un grito ahogado, pues eran las naves de Vylgax.

La más grande de la flota avanzó amenazadoramente y destruyó una gigantesca estatua que representaba a Celestia levantando el sol. Todos los ponis soltaron gritos de asombro, pues no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces la voz del conquistador de mil mundos resonó por todo el lugar.

—¡Peste rosa! ¿Crees que puedes pasarte todo el día molestando al gran Vylgax sin consecuencias? Ya pasé unos irritantes minutos divirtiéndome a tu manera, es tiempo que nos divirtamos a la mía. Destruiré toda esta ciudad y a sus habitantes; para luego apoderarme de tu mundo... pero primero que todo voy a hacerte pedazos a ti y a Tennyson por esos momentos que pasaron poniendo a prueba mi paciencia. ¡LOS DESTRUIRÉ!

—Demonios, esto no es bueno — murmuró Rex.

Los robots descendieron sobre Canterlot disparando a cuanto poni vieran y capturando a los color rosa (por orden de Vylgax). Los guardias de Celestia, diligentes como siempre, salieron al rescate de sus pequeños ponis pero los superaban fuerza. Al final se hicieron dos operativos, uno para retener a los robots y otro para evacuar a los civiles.

Dentro del Palacio, todos veían con horror el caos que ocurría en los alrededores y que éste se hacía mayor cada instante.

—Creía que ya vencimos al cara de pulpo, ¿qué demonios pasó? — Preguntó Rex sintiéndose responsable. — También cómo nos encontró, se supone que sólo yo tenía el arma dimensional que hizo César.

—Las pistolas del Vacío son muy comunes en nuestro mundo — explicó Kevin. — Y quién sabe, tal vez Vylgax copió las coordenadas hacia acá en caso escapáramos.

—Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada — dijo Twilight escandalizada. — Tenemos que hacer algo, todos...

—Efectivamente, todas síganme y les daré los Elementos de la Armonía — dijo Celestia firmemente. — Ben Tennyson Pie, tal vez sea un buen momento para que recuperes tu Ultimatrix.

Ben miró a Pinkie quien muy contenta estiró su casco para que Ben recuperara lo que era suyo, pero entonces la dejó así.

—No tía Pinkie Pie. Esta es tu batalla.

Pinkie se quedó confundida un rato pero luego sonrió enérgicamente.

—Comprendo querido sobrino. Es mi deber defender Equestria. ¿A quién me sugieres que use?

—Usa a Confusión, el poder ilimitado de esa cosa le hará pagar a Vylgax.

—Todos menos ese Ben Tennyson Pie — dijo Celestia con firmeza. — No me malinterpretes, confío en Pinkie Pie como en cualquiera de ustedes pero no puedo permitir que un pequeño poni maneje así como así el poder ilimitado del espíritu del caos y la desarmonía. Otro, Ben Tennyson.

Ben se quedó callado, cuando de pronto se volvió a Kevin y a Gwen.

—¡Lo tengo! Chicos, necesito que me den las llaves que le hicieron al Ultimatrix. Es nuestra última oportunidad.

Gwen parecía dudar

—Pero Ben, ¿qué ella no te dijo que...?

—Sólo hazlo — pidió Ben. — Confía en mí, ella podrá manejarlo junto con Serena y Belicus.

Kevin obedeció.

—Por mí está bien, quiero ver qué pasará — dijo sonriente sacando una llave que tenía colgando al cuello al igual que Gwen. La llave era verde como el Ultimatrix y hasta tenía el símbolo de éste.

Conectaron las llaves al reloj e inmediatamente apareció una nueva transformación.

—Tía, este se llama Alien X y es de la raza Celestial, los creadores del universo. Con él tienes control absoluto de todo, pero tienes que hacer que las tres personalidades se pongan de acuerdo. Belicus voz de la agresión, Serena voz del corazón y tú serás la voz de la razón.

—¿Cómo que Pinkie Pie la voz de la razón? — Preguntó escandalizada Rainbow Dash.

Pero era tarde, Pinkie asintió enérgicamente mientras Ben presionaba el botón. Un destello verde más tarde y el Alien X apareció ante ellos, sólo que en versión femenina con los ojos color rosa.

—¿Y nosotros qué hacemos? — Preguntó Kevin.

Ben le guiñó un ojo.

—Le ganaremos tiempo a mi tía. ¡Vamos!

Así, los tres plomeros junto con el prodigio de Providencia salieron a la acción junto con las cinco amigas ponis que de algo podrían servir contra la poderosa amenaza de Vylgax. Al final se unieron Celestia y Luna para el combate.

Afuera todo era destrucción, pero ya habían controlado la evacuación de los civiles así que tenían algo menos en qué pensar.

Gwen tomó su forma de Anodita (impresionando a Twilight de sobremanera) y voló contra los robots de Vylgax lanzando ataques de Maná obligándolos a retroceder. Rainbow Dash y Applejack recorrieron a las táctica que usaron en la nave, el de volar alrededor de los robots para que erraran disparos y usar el lazo para hacerlos caer entre sí. Fluttershy se quedó temblando en un rincón al igual que Rarity mientras que Rex parecía debatir consigo mismo. Twilight, Celestia y Luna usaban sus cuernos para atacar mientras que Kevin detruía todo lo que se movía, al final estaban ganando terreno.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Rex Salazar? — Preguntó Celestia volando sobre él.

—Tal vez tenga una forma de deshacernos de una buena parte de las fuerzas de Vylgax, pero es muy arriesgado. Si lo hago, puede que pierda la memoria por una buena parte. La última vez olvidé la mayor parte de mi vida y tuve que recordar poco a poco y no quiero que eso pase de nuevo.

—Rex Salazar, si algo le sucede a tu mente, te prometo usar mis poderes para que recuperes todo lo que deseas recuperar — dijo Celestia. — Sólo te pido por favor, que ayudes a salvar a mi gente.

—Está bien — dijo Rex. — Lo haré... porque sé que es lo correcto.

El chico cerró sus ojos y se concentró todo lo que pudo. Un estallido de energía más tarde sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba Rex Salazar ahora se erguía un gigantesco robot que tenía en ambos hombros el cañón típico de Rex, en un brazo la espada que usaba mientras que en el otro una de sus manos mecanizadas; en las hombreras tenía las turbinas de su jet-pack y finalmente sus piernas se transformaron en las mecánicas.

La forma Omega de Rex miró hacia las naves de Vylgax y con su gigantesca espada comenzó a destrozarlas. Todos se quedaron congelados viendo aquello, e igual lo destructivo que podía llegar a ser esa forma de Rex.

—En serio que este chico es sorprendente — dijo Celestia. — Tengo que agradecérselo de algún modo cuando termine todo esto...

Vylgax vio todo aquello, pero no le importó. Todo lo que quería era hacer pedazos ahí mismo a la peste rosa y acabar con el maldito asunto de una buena vez.

...

Pinkie abrió los ojos en una especie de espacio negro infinito en donde sólo la acompañaban dos caras color verde, una de hombre y otra de mujer.

—¡Hola cómo están, me llamo Pinkie Pie! — Saludó ella.

—Hola Pinkie Pie — dijo la mujer. — No eres a quien esperábamos pero es un gusto volver a tener compañía en este sitio.

El hombre bufó pero no dijo nada.

—Verán, vine aquí porque Equestria está en peligro por culpa del malote de Vylgax y quería que me ayudaran a transformar todas sus armas destructivas en postres deliciosos, porque mi sobrino Ben me dijo que ustedes podían hacer de todo.

Ambos se miraron y simplemente dijeron:

—No.

—¿Y si se los pido por favor? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

—No.

—¿Y si se los pido por favor cien veces?

—No

—¿Y mil veces?

Belicus sacudió su cuerpo (¿o la cabeza) enérgicamente.

—Puedes pedírnoslo hasta un millón de veces, pero la respuesta seguirá siendo no a menos...

—Bien, un millón una — interrumpió Pinkie. — Por favor salvemos Equestria, por favor salvemos Equestria, por favor salvemos Equestria..

...

La forma Omega de Rex seguía destruyéndolo todo con gran poder, pero las naves de Vylgax simplemente eran demasiadas. Destrozaban sus máquinas una y otra vez, pero gracias a su capacidad para generar y controlar los nanites podía crear más y más, además que las perdía sin dolor alguno. El asunto iba para largo.

...

—Por favor salvemos Equestria, por favor salvemos Equestria, por favor salvemos Equestria, por favor salvemos Equestria...

—¡Ya basta por favor! — Pidió Serena.

—O eso no, no quiero trampas. Acordamos que debería de llegar a un millón una y sólo voy doscientos cincuenta y cinco mil veces, así que no paro hasta que llegue al millón uno. Por favor salvemos Equestria, por favor salvemos Equestria...

—¡Basta! — Rugió Belicus. — Está bien, haremos lo que digas pero déjanos tranquilos por el amor de todo lo que es bueno...

—¡Oki Doki Loki! Entonces quiero que transformen todas las armas destructivas del querido señor Vylgax en deliciosos pasteles. ¿Sí?

Serena y Belicus suspiraron.

—Aprobado.

...

Pinkie Alien X levantó su mano hacia delante y gritó con una voz que sonaba las tres a la vez:

—Transformar en deliciosos pasteles las naves de Vylgax, ¡aprobado!

Una onda de energía salió de la mano de Pinkie Alien X haciendo precisamente eso.

Rex en forma Evo se sacudió violentamente cuando la onda de energía chocó contra él mientras todos sus enemigos alrededor se transformaban en lo que parecía ser pastel. Por todos lados comenzó a llover pastel.

—¡Tía Pinkie Pie lo logró! — Dijo Ben.

—No me digas — dijo sarcásticamente Applejack atrapando un pastel con su casco y comenzando a comerlo.

Vylgax estaba en su nave nodriza cuando ésta fue atacada por el impacto. no entendía qué fue lo que pasó hasta que descubrió que estaba atrapado en lo que parecía ser un pastel de fresas tamaño familiar y cayó sin remedio.

Poco a poco los atónitos guardias regresaron a los civiles al ver lo que había ocurrido con el peligro; en serio que todo eso era extraño.

—Parece que Pinkie lo logró.

—Como dije antes, fue porque Ben confía en la magia de la amistad — dijo Celestia para deleite de Kevin, que volvió a desternillarse de risa.

Entonces el robot que era Rex avanzó hacia ellos y volvió a la normalidad.

—Rex, ¿estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? — Preguntó Ben.

El chico sólo le guiñó un ojo.

—Parece que sé controlarlo un poco mejor... en fin, creo que molestarla con su magia no será necesario, Princesa.

—Gracias Rex — dijo ella. — Por ayudarnos tanto a salvar Equestria...

Entonces Pinkie Pie se acercó saltando alegremente.

—¡Ey! ¿Lo vieron? ¿Lo vieron? Fue increíble, todo se transformó en pastel.

Rarity notó que ella ya no tenía el Ultimatrix.

—Pinkie, cariño... ¿y el aparato de Ben?

Ella se lo pasó alegremente a su sobrino.

—Toma Ben, tus amigos Serena y Belicus mandan saludos y te mandan a decir que por favor recuperes pronto el Ultimatrix.

Ben estalló en carcajadas. De veras que se la harían pagar pero no era el momento necesario para pensar en ello.

Entonces, de entre los "escombros" de pastel, Vylgas salió lleno de crema batida y demás. Las ponis y los héroes se prepararon, pero él sacó una bandera blanca.

—Me rindo... esta peste rosa es demasiado para mí...

Gwen, Kevin, Rex y Ben se rieron alegremente, al final todo salió de maravilla.

* * *

**Y bueno, ahora sólo quedará el capítulo final para darle un cierre a todo; y aunque es cierto que fue más la aventura de Pinkie Pie que la de Rex, al menos tuvo algo de participación. Creo que sólo me queda que todos regresen y claro, mi:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
